


silence is golden

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: F/M, gin is practical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: It was a long time since Gin worked on anything.





	

It was a long time since Gin worked on anything. Her fingers move too slow and aren't precise enough. Her old tools, smuggled from home look odd on her desk, and the pieces of metal and gems lay all around them. 

It's not an ambitious project, she knows her own strengths, and to be honest, she's not quite certain how it'll turn out. Her eyes do not help, but the biggest problem is the lack of skill. Still, it's not about the piece itself, but the magic imbued into it, and at least this she can do with little trouble. 

In the end she gives up on the gems, unsure whether they'd even be the same color, and shapes the metal. 

It can barely be called a cat, but it is her best shot and she deems it good enough. Weaving a spell into it afterwards is easy, magic falls from her fingers and seeps into the pendant, and she smiles. 

Later, she puts it on Steffit’s neck before the dinner and has to fight to keep a straight face watching Prokopis falls over his own paws when Steffit talks back to him. 

Cosimo snorts into his mug, Ivia rolls her eyes, but looks at the amulet with interest, Leo does the same. 

(Cosimo sighs, relieved, when Steffit becomes the new target for the stories about Prokopis’ chicks.) 


End file.
